A Living Hell: Ch2 When the secret almost slips
by Raven-Of-A-New-Night
Summary: This is chapter 2 for my story. The next one will be posted soon hopefully along with a certain killer being introduced. I really hope you'll all like this and i hope to get a decent review on it. Rated M for future chapters to come.


**A Living hell**

**Chapter 1: In the beginning of a nightmare.**

_The cold October air blew through the cozy orphanage as the children played inside being watched by the adults running it. Everything was quiet and calm in the building which was odd because the children were normally noisy and hectic. Then one of the Nuns heard a loud knock on the door and walked to open it only to find a child on the door step with a note pinned to the it's silk blanket. The note was in another langue and the nun was confused by it. She had never had this kind of thing happen for her before; never once had she had a child just dropped off at the door step of the orphanage. The nun being as confused as she was then picked up the child and brought it inside where she then heard it begin to cry. Its cry sounded more like a banshee scream then an infant child crying. She quickly brought the baby to where the kids and adults were so they could discuss more about it. The priest saw her looking quite puzzled and holding some black silky blanket with a child in it crying. He quickly excused himself among the other adults and they went inside where the children stay. He greeted her as they do and began to walk with her to the children's wing of the building. When they reached an empty baby room they walked inside closing the door behind them. The nun then spoke nervously," Father I found this child alone on our door step after one loud knock on the door. I then quickly opened it to find a note and a new born wrapped in this black silk blanket.". The priest spoke soft and calmingly," The note looks like it's in an old forgot langue, maybe even Latin. I will try to translate it as soon as I can. The baby can stay in this room and will be gifted a wondrous name. I just hope this child being brought here on the devil's birthday isn't a bad omen." With that the priest had opened the door but soon said before leaving," Sister please do make sure the child is happy and dressed. We'll soon find a name for it after we let the children know of our new arrival" he then shut the door behind him and left. The nun opened the blanket in fear hoping not to find a demonic child but was in shock when she found a beautiful baby girl. The child had grey eyes with piercing black hair with fire like streak in it. The nun then began to calm it down by rocking it and cuddling her. The baby had stopped and began to coo instead. She then pulled the silk blanket off the baby only to realize it was in a black cloth diaper as well. "This is odd, nobody uses cloth diapers anymore." The nun was getting more confused but didn't think any more of it. Soon it had been time to give the baby girl a name. Everyone had rushed to the court yard outside to meet the new baby and hear her name. The head priest chatted for with the other adults and then spoke loudly," This Child that has been blessed to us on today the day of October 31st, 1996 shall now and forever be known as: Rayne Ophelia Hallows!", Everyone then began to clap as he held her up and then kissed her for head. The baby started to then cry again so the head priest gave her to the nun. The nun calmed her down and then proceeded to get her some food figuring she was hungry. She opened the fridge door and took the milk to where she could heat it up and put it in a bottle. While the nun was making the warm milk the baby was lying in a play pen in the kitchen with her. All of a sudden the nun heard a loud "BANG!" and jumped startled. She turned around to see a big pot on the floor not even inches away from the play pen. With a loud sigh in relief the sister picked up the pot placing it safely back into the shelf then proceeding back to making warmed goat milk for the child. Within 5 minutes she heard yet another "BANG!" But only this time she heard more than one. The sister looked again only to find all the pots stacked neatly on one another sitting within a few inches from where the baby was. At this point she was nervous but the baby was quiet and cooing from this, She was a bit more odded by how the child was happy from it but continued to place the pots back and lock the shelf up so they couldn't get back out. The sister poured the milk into the bottle and then went to get Rayne from the pin only to find flour on the floor in front of her with little hoof prints in it. The nun was scared now and ran to get Rayne out of the pin and then rushed to head priest to report the oddities in the kitchen. The head priest then ran into the kitchen only to find nothing was a miss. He spoke towards her stern," Sister Blake, There's nothing there. Maybe you need some rest? Rayne will be cared for while you're taking a few moments of peace." Sister Blake nodded and then placed the baby into the arms of Sister Debbie. Sister Blake stayed in her room for the remainder of the day and night while Sister Debbie had her hands full with Rayne. When night fell the real terrors had only just begun for the orphanage, Sister Blake had horrible nightmares about the new baby, Rayne. Her dreams showed her the baby being born of a fallen angel named serenity and the father being Lucifer, god's favorite angel who fell only to become the ruler of evil. Sister Blake's nightmares were so real to her she actually thought she was there witnessing it. She had also seen where the mother and father had fled to this very orphanage to leave the child behind for something was hunting them and chasing them to get the baby. And then she saw herself picking up Rayne, She gasped in the dream and then heard a dark deep voice speak to her in this dream. The voice spoke" Sister Blake, I know you are one of his…Children but I ask for your help, Please raise Rayne and speak of to no one what she truly is. I direly needed to keep her safe so I had no choice but to bring her to earth realm, Please do try to understand she's there until everything is safe for my child to come back home with me. The best of luck taking care of her and please do refrain from any praying of the sorts around her, it makes her vicious and attacking. Now…WAKE UP!" Sister Blake woke up covered in sweat only to see several other sisters in her room with worried expressions. One then spoke up and asked," Are you alright sister? Did you have a nightmare? We heard you screaming from the halls and wanted to make sure you're alright, Rayne is sound asleep just to assure you". Blake was still a bit shaken by the voice and dream but nods in response yes and they soon all leave her to collect herself. Sister Blake thinks about everything in the dream, everything the voice said. 'Should she keeps the child's secret and help Satan? Or should she do the God willing thing and kill the antichrist with the seven daggers?' with that finale thought she got up and said quietly, "I will protect that child and make sure she goes to a good home until she must go back". Until from that day forward she spent all her time devoted to taking care of Rayne, who in which gates adopted for the first time at age 6 but soon returned within a week of her adoption. The family who adopted her were so terrified of her they moved very far from here. All they could blurt out on why they brought her back was "Blood, Dead cat, those eyes..". The others were confused but Sister Blake just said, "Probably hallucinating." So they took Rayne back. Rayne just smiled and waved by to the family who sped away in their car scared of that child. The priest was still trying to read the note that came with her the day she arrived but the only thing he could read was the word "ANGEL". Years had passed and that was the only word he could read, He wasn't happy at himself cause of it. Rayne played with Sister Blake while people came and left still not taking her. Rayne wasn't sad from people not adopting her but the fact the other children always treated her poorly and called her "freak or monster" every chance they got. Rayne just ignored them until it got physical one day. The day she showed them who's not to be messed with, The day she almost let her secret out and the day Sister Blake almost told the biggest lie in her life just to protect her._


End file.
